


Slutty Toy Clown

by Cuntknocker



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Creampie, Crying, Domestic Violence, Drinking, Erogenous Zones, F/M, Feelings Realization, Filthy, Gore, Graphic Description, Gross, Guro, Hallucinations, Horn Stimulation, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Cannibalism, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Pain, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rimming, Robots, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Slow To Update, Swearing, Tails, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tongues, Trauma, Vomiting, Vore, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntknocker/pseuds/Cuntknocker
Summary: Oh, how Blitzo hates that clown.
Relationships: Blitzo/Millie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Robo Fizz, Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 187





	1. Jester Robot

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this turned out to be VERY graphic! There be rape, violence, gross guro sex, and general Helluva humor in here.
> 
> CONSIDER THIS YOUR FINAL WARNING! READ THE TAGS, DAMMIT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzo hates that jester bot...

It had been one motherfucking day at Loo Loo Land, that’s for sure. So what if innocent civilians died? So what if there was now a lawsuit against IMP? So what if Moxxie and Millie were traumatized yet again?

It was all worth it in the end. Worth it to kill that stupid, worthless, cheap fucking hooker clown robot.

Oh, how Blitzo hated that fucking clown.

\---

“Blitzo, what the fuck happened to you?!” Loona growled as she looked up from her phone to see a battered, bruised Blitzo. He had tons of bandages around him and looked like utter shit as he bled through them.

“Oh, I’m fine Loonie, don’t you worry about it!” Blitzo said, his usual sarcastic demeanor evaporated when he laid his eyes on her. At least he had SOMEONE to come back to these days. “Would you like a tweeeeeaaaaaat~?” he cooed as he dove into the kitchen of their shitty apartment, knocking random shit off the shelves and counter as he hunted for the bag of dog treats he kept.

“Oh FUCK this!” Loona said as she quickly retreated outside. Blitzo only tilted his head to the side as he smiled, watching her tail almost get slammed in the door as he instead chowed down, shoveling the treats into his mouth.

“More for me, then~!” he cackled as crumbs flew out of his mouth. He was a wreck, sure, but it didn’t matter.

After all, he watched that slutty toy clown get eaten by a dragon earlier in the park.

And that was all he ever needed.

\---

Loona decided to go and barge in on Moxxie and Millie for the night, not wanting to be anywhere near her embarrassing adoptive dad. It was just as well, as even though he loved his little hell hound, Blitzo didn’t want to interact with anyone after what happened that day.

After uploading some more photos of iced coffee he found rotting in the back of his fridge and funny horse pictures to his Instagram, he flopped down in front of the TV to just relax. Of course, he wanted to flip to the news and see if there was anything on about earlier…

...And GOD there was a lot. Blitzo felt a sense of accomplishment over what had occurred, watching the footage of Loo Loo Land burn down to the ground. Of course, every time he saw that robotic jester get eaten by a dragon, he burst out into laughter, rewinding and watching it over and over again.

Of course, he stopped when he realized just what was poking against his tail, which was draped across his lap. Of fucking _course_ he was hard.

Blitzo only groaned as he flopped his dick out. He had been turned on by worse things, after all. Like Stolas. So a slutty toy clown, that just wasn’t as bad the more he thought about it.

He set the clip of Fizz getting swallowed whole on loop, seeing him just slide down the gullet of the beast, his stupid face still smiling even as his fate was sealed… Seeing the bulge disappear from it’s neck… The final loud gulp, signifying that the whorish clown bot was dead…

Blitzo slowly came to, seeing his jizz drip down the TV screen, right on a freeze frame of his smiling face. He could clean that up later. He was tired and sore as hell, and just wanted to pass out, dead to all of hell.

His mood quickly soured when he heard Fizz’s laugh in his head. He just groaned and went to bed in the next room.

Of course, he was so tired that he didn’t realize that his laugh WASN’T in his head…

\---

Blitzo had strange dreams that night. Dreams of his time at the circus. Dreams of the moments that Fizz antagonized him behind the stage. Dreams of the moments where he would get slammed against the wooden bleachers, getting splinters in his forehead as he felt that slutty robot crawl on top of him.

Nightmares of the past.

He groggily woke up, unable to move. He was more tired than he thought, and must have just been trapped under the covers.

Of course he was wrong. And of course his nightmares would bleed into real life.

“Wh… What the fuck…?” Blitzo mumbled as he felt something moving on top of him. Why did this seem so familiar?

“You look SO cute when yer dreamin’ of me poundin’ yer ass~!” a glitchy, robotic voice said.

_What the fuck._

\---

Blitzo knew he was awake. He could FEEL the sparks of electricity burn his face. How the fuck was he still alive?!

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” he screamed, trying to thrash about. He was still held down, by his freakishly long and bendy arms.

“I’m mass produced, you dumb little imp~!” he chuckled, pushing his face into Blitzo’s personal space. His bells jingled infuriatingly. “Now, why don’t we skip right to the fun part~?” he rumbled, his voice sending chills down Blitzo’s spine.

“GODAMMIT YOU FUCKING-” Blitzo tried to scream, before getting a forceful kiss. Of course, it wasn’t really a kiss, instead more of a long tongue shoved down his throat while sharp, metallic teeth gnawed at his lips. Blitzo tried to push him off, before tentacles sprang from Fizz’s back and pinned his hands against his headboard.

“I always LOOOOOOVED it when you fought me, Blitzo… Yer still just a pathetic little imp, though! Can’t even beat a “cheap knock off”, hmm~?” he laughed, before diving down and biting his shoulder. THAT wasn’t gonna go away any time soon…

“G-Get… Offa me…” Blitzo whispered, the memories finally coming back full force. He remembers getting pushed down onto the bleachers, splinters in his forehead as he was penetrated by Fizz. That clown would always fuck him until he couldn’t walk afterwards, and then throw him into the center of the circus ring for other performers to gawk at. It was a low point in his life, for sure…

“Why don’t we make some _new memories,_ little imp?” Fizz growled as he pushed his squirming tentacle dick into Blitzo’s ass, raw. Blitzo couldn’t even scream, instead just groaning as his tail shot out next to him and he spasmed. “Ah yes… Yer tail. I remember how _sensitive_ it was… Shall we see if it still is~?” he teased, grabbing the tip with his free hand and stroking it.

“Hhhkk, f-fucking don’t…!” Blitzo gasped out as his tail was mercilessly tormented. Most imps had 3 major sensitive areas. Wings if they had them, their horns… And their tails. Fizz slipped his long tongue out and wrapped it around it, before popping it in his mouth and sucking. Of course this is the ONE thing he’d be gentle with, just to drive him insane and see him squirm.

“So cute… No wonder even a royal prick wants to fuck you~!” Fizz said as he kept on swirling his tongue around his tail. He trailed a hand upwards, yanking off bandages and chuckling when he saw wounds from earlier in the day, barely clotted up.

“I-I fuck _him,_ you fucking freeEEEEE-” Blitzo started, before he was cut right off. Tentacles sprouted from Fizz’s back and inserted themselves into Blitzo’s wounds. They thrust deep inside them, making them worse than they were before. Blitzo was in so much pain… But to his horror, he was hard. More tentacles sprouted and honed in on his dick, teasing and stroking it as he thrashed around, trying his hardest to get out of his grip.

“Yer wounds feel like _heaven_ down here in hell, Blitzo… Or, does yer owl lover call you _Blitzy_?” Fizz purred, loving the way he felt Blitzo clench around his dick when he said that. “Oh ho, I guess that’s yer weakness… Being called that~”

Blitzo couldn’t even form a response, the pain just so intense but so sickeningly pleasurable. He wanted to scream out, he wanted to say ANYTHING, but instead, he just felt tears slip down his cheeks as Fizz grabbed his horns and started to stroke around the bases of them. He couldn’t help how he bucked into his touch, leaking and shivering as he wanted to cum so badly…

“Imagine if I dragged yer ass back to the factory… You’d be able to get fucked by HUNDREDS of me! You’d be a fucking mess by the time I was through with you~!” Fizz howled, laughing manically as he thrust deep into his wounds and his ass, and filled him up with his robotic cum. Blitzo threw his head back as he finally screamed, the pain and pleasure mixing as his dick was rapidly jerked off by the tentacles while he came.

Fizz just laughed his annoying laugh, before he jumped out of the window nearby, glass breaking and some poor sap screaming when Fizz inevitably landed on their head. Blitzo could only lay there, shivering and groaning in pain as he felt cum slip from his ruined ass and his wounds. That was gonna be one NASTY infection in the morning.

\---

“SIR WHAT THE FUCK!!!” Moxxie screamed when Blitzo emerged from his shower, covered in rotten pus and blood.

“What, I can’t use your shower, neighbor?” Blitzo said as he soiled a towel wiping himself off.

“YOU LIVE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY!!!” he shouted, absolutely hysterical as Millie ran in and saw what was happening.

“Aw, you poor thing! Let’s get you down to the hospital!” she said as she grabbed Blitzo’s hand, along with Moxxie’s as she ran outside with them both.

Shame both Blitzo and Moxxie were naked. Now there was rumors going around about Blitzo and Moxxie fucking.

Blitzo fucking WISHES that were true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first true foray into guro on this site ends up being in a Helluva Boss fanfic. Eh, I don't mind. I snagged the first spot in another ship tag again~!
> 
> And for the love of GOD there needs to be more porn of this robotic Beetlejuice jester, he canonically has some _adult oriented features_ so...
> 
> Also implied one-sided Blitzo/Moxxie at the end because GOD they can't seem to stop teasing that.


	2. Imp Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Moxxie does something he'll probably regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn't think I would make this into a series, but well... Here we go!
> 
> Moxxie/Blitzo shipping. No gore or anything this time around!

After Blitzo was raped by a carbon copy of the robotic clown that mocked him day in and day out at his old job, Blitzo went back to relative normalcy. This _was_ hell, after all, and he was literally born in it. Shit like this was way too common, and lowly imps like him would usually just shrug off such violence and horrendously awful acts of depravity. Sure, it was still wrong and he knew it, but he was used to it. It was simply a fact of life down here.

He got his wounds patched up properly this time, and he was completely cleaned up. He no longer hurt when he sat down, and pus wasn’t leaking out from holes in his body, so that was always a plus. Moxxie stole a hospital gown so that he could have a shred of decency while he was forced to stay there with Blitzo while Millie went back home to retrieve some clothes for him.

“Say, Moxxie, why don’t you count the cracks in the floor, bend over and look reeeaaaal close~?” Blitzo said, his tail flicking as he smiled a filthy grin at the poor, overworked imp. Moxxie’s tail wrapped around his legs as he shot a death glare at his boss, who was reclining in a hospital bed not too far from him.

“Sir, I do _not_ appreciate your lewd advances on me… Keep it in your pants.” Moxxie stated, harrumphing and turning away from him. Blitzo only chuckled.

“I’m not wearing any pants you dumbass~” he purred, his tail reaching over to where he was sitting in the tiny room and lifting up his flimsy gown, exposing his decently sized dick. “Guess you aren’t a baby wiener-haver… My mistake~” he said as Moxxie grabbed his tail.

Welp, he no longer had control of the situation as he jolted and let out an embarrassingly loud moan. At least 5 nurses and patients stuck their heads into the doorway and stared at the two. Moxxie was about to yell at them all, when instead BLITZO did.

“FUCK OFF YOU FUCKING NOSY BASTARDS!!!” he shrieked as he yanked his tail away from Moxxie’s grasp, a massive blush on his face as he uncharacteristically buried his head under the covers of the bed he was laying in. Everyone scattered, at least. “Fuggin’ piece of shit…” he mumbled.

“S-Sir? Are you… Okay?” Moxxie said, worried at his sudden change in attitude. Sure, he was annoying most of the time, but… It was worrying when he wasn’t. “You’ve been off this whole morning…” he said, getting up and gently pulling the covers off his head. Blitzo startled him with a teary face.

“I’m f-fine…” he lied, wiping away his tears in a flash as he stared at his lap. He felt like utter shit since last night, after he relived some bad memories. Moxxie felt a pang of sadness in his heart.

He had no idea how to cheer Blitzo up, so he did the only thing he could think of as he sighed, knowing he’d regret this later. Blitzo was confused when he felt the weight of the bed shift on either side of him…

...Until he looked up and saw Moxxie, his bare ass turned to him as his hospital gown bunched up at his shoulders. Blitzo had to do a double take as his prudish employee’s tail flicked and he looked over his shoulder at him.

“...Cheer up… _Sir._ I’ll… Take your mind off whatever is troubling you…” he stammered through a heavy blush. He had no idea why he was doing this, but seeing his boss act so strange wasn’t something he wanted to see.

And perhaps… He felt something towards Blitzo as well. Maybe it was the fact that they were rather well acquainted because Blitzo stalked him and appeared in his house so often. Maybe it was because they both had seen each other naked so many times. Maybe… It was because even though Blitzo was annoying, he really DID want to see him be happy instead of miserable. And if he had any regrets, he could just tell himself that this was hell, they were imps, things like this happened all the time and he shouldn’t think too hard about it.

He still squealed when Blitzo grabbed onto him and spread his ass cheeks apart. He had quite an ass for an imp, and Blitzo admits staring at it rather often. It took all of Moxxie’s willpower to not pull away from his grasp as Blitzo pulled him closer to his face.

“W-Well… I won’t pass up such a golden opportunity like this…” Blitzo sighed as he wiped the last tear off his face, before diving right in. Moxxie now understood why that royal bird would always go on and on about how he wanted to fuck his mouth… Blitzo was rather talented with his tongue.

“S-Sir, that feels…!” Moxxie moaned, gripping the sheets as his tail wrapped around one of Blitzo’s horns and stroked it. Blitzo only responded by burying his face deeper, muffling his moan as his long tongue lashed over his prostate. “Sirrrrrrrrr…” Moxxie purred, already leaking as his dick hardened. Blitzo then yanked him onto his lap and turned him around so that he’d be facing him.

“I want to see your face, Moxx…” Blitzo gasped as he ground against Moxxie’s dick, his own having popped out from his gown a while ago. “...S-So I can… See how stupid your face is when you cum!” Blitzo quickly added. He didn’t care if Moxxie bought it or not, he quickly buried his dick in Moxxie’s ass as the poor little imp wrapped his arms around Blitzo’s shoulders and threw his head back.

Blitzo just about lost it when Moxxie’s tail wrapped around his. When an imp did that, it was a sign of love. Perhaps he was just really into the sex, that’s all. He couldn’t POSSIBLY have loved him, after all. Nobody loved him.

“S-Sir, I-I’m gonna cum…!” Moxxie said as he suddenly smashed his lips together with Blitzo, surprising him at how good of a kisser he was. Blitzo finally gave in and threw his arms around Moxxie as he blew his load inside him, grinding right up against his prostate as Moxxie came HARD. “S-Sir… That was… Amazing~” Moxxie said, a rare smile gracing him as he gave Blitzo a kiss on his forehead, his tail unwrapping from Blitzo’s and rapidly wagging behind him.

“W-Wowie, y’all are so cute together…!” a familiar southern voice said behind them. Moxxie froze while Blitzo simply looked like a deer in headlights. Millie was standing in the doorway with a t-shirt and boxers for Moxxie to throw on, a heavy blush on her face as her tail was shaped like a heart.

Moxxie simply slipped off of Blitzo’s dick, cum spurting from his ass as he quickly grabbed his clothes from her hands and changed into them. Blitzo simply smiled, his earlier mood cleared up as he snickered.

“You could join us anytime you’d like, Millie~” Blitzo chuckled as Moxxie went back to his normal self. It was so fun to watch him fume and scream and make a scene.

Perhaps today wouldn’t be so bad after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Blitzo will be tormented by Robo Fizz again. I just had to get this adorableness out of the way real quick :'3
> 
> Also Moxxie has a fat ass because almost everyone draws him with one in porn, heh.


	3. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzo alternates between having the worst luck to the best luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey this isn't dead!
> 
> Blitzo has more trauma and horrible shit happen to him. More suffering. But hey, at least the threesome with M&M happens~!
> 
> Warning for rape, violence, vomit, traumatic memories, descriptions of how imps have a raw deal in hell, threesomes, lots of swearing because it's Helluva Boss.

The rest of the week went on normally. They dealt with clients who wanted revenge for petty reasons, Stolas had his weekly fuck session with Blitzo, Loona kicked Moxxie into orbit _only_ two times… All in all, a good week.

Of course, at the end of it all on Friday night, Blitzo wanted to relax. He never really was a big clubber, but the idea of getting fucked up on some cheap booze was appealing to him after what happened last week. He ended up stumbling into an alley, diving into a trash bin and shutting the lid as he decided to park his ass there for the night. It was full of gross used condoms, half eaten rotten food, bodies… Typical hell stuff.

And so Blitzo fell asleep…

\---

...Of course, he was rudely awoken a few hours later. He felt like his entire lower half was on fire, and he felt pressure on his ass.

Welp, it looks like he hadn’t escaped from his nightmares after all. He could feel the familiar tentacles restraining his arms out in front of him.

“Such a heavy sleeper… I’ve been fucking you for at least an hour, Blitzy~!” the familiar, infuriating voice chirped. Blitzo could feel tears running down his face as he felt cum get pumped into his ass again.

“Y-You fucking…” Blitzo mumbled as he saw Fizz’s awful fucking grin staring down at him. He wanted to fucking puke, and if truth be told…

“Wow, guess you had something chunky earlier, huh~?” Fizz chuckled as Blitzo retched, vomit splashing into the filth of the dumpster as he heaved and tasted straight up bile. “Why don’t you fucking clean that up, you filthy little imp?!” Fizz said as he then shoved Blitzo face first into the filth of the dumpster and his vomit.

Fizz started to force trash and vomit into Blitzo’s mouth as he thrashed around and choked hard. He eventually was forced to swallow it as he had to breath. The garbage was fucking rank, and he knew that he was eating body parts at this rate. Blitzo then wanted to throw up, but Fizz forced him to keep it all down until he finally swallowed the last of the disgusting slurry.

“That’s all you fucking imps should be eating… Although yer used to that, aren’t ya~?” Fizz scoffed, yanking his tentacle dick out of Blitzo’s ass and instead thrusting it into his mouth, loving the way he gagged and seized up around him. He grabbed his horns and thrust his head down against his base, letting out a filthy laugh. “I remember seeing you eat out of the garbage behind the circus tent… Remember when I’d then sneak up on ya and fuck you into the disgusting fucking sludge? You would choke and seize up reaaaaaaaal nice around my dick~” Fizz purred.

Blitzo simply threw up on his dick, unable to keep his trash meal down as he was fucked so roughly. He managed to pull off and gasp for air, before the tentacle was shoved up against his cheek.

“Clean it up. Yer never done 'til you clean yer master~” Fizz growled, his smile turning dangerous as Blitzo licked his vomit off his tentacle cock, shivering in disgust when he was finally let go and fell out of the trash bin. He hit his head…

...And was left floundering as he suddenly realized that he wasn’t covered in cum, that his ass was still nice and tight. He got up and looked in the garbage bin, but found no traces of the clown. He could taste vomit, though, and he saw some vomit as well.

It was a dream, a drunken nightmare. Great, now he wasn’t even safe in his own dreams. He was used to having dreams about getting raped by him at the circus, but now these new ones that felt so real…

He just grumbled and went on his way, stumbling back home as his head pounded. He just barely managed to get his tail out of the doorway when he shut it, before he spun around, wobbled a bit, and fell flat on his face and passed out again, snoring away.

\---

“Blitzo, the creepy bird guy wants to talk to ya.” Loona called from the other room, completely bored as she poured some cereal.

Blitzo groaned as he pushed himself up. He felt drool drip down his cheek, a puddle on the ground. He passed out in front of the door, and was still in front of it. The world was spinning as he got up and stumbled over to the phone.

“Stolas I’m not in the fucking mood…” Blitzo growled. All he heard was his stupid little chuckle.

“Oh, Blitzy… You sound even worse than usual~!” Stolas chuckled, avoiding the imp butler that was thrown at him. Stella was screaming yet again, what else was new.

“Look, I don’t wanna fuck today… And it’s NOT because of you for once…” Blitzo sighed. “Look, I know tonight is supposed to be the night I fuck you so that I can still keep using the book that my business NEEDS to keep functioning, but… I’ve had…” Blitzo said, before pausing. He was having difficulty speaking about his personal life for some reason.

“Had what, Blitzy~?” Stolas prodded. He caught one of his potted plants and gently set it down on a table, dodging expensive plates that shattered on the wall behind him.

“...Something… Came into my room a week ago and… Look, I don’t wanna talk about it, okay?!” he suddenly screamed. “I do NOT want anyone to be playing therapist with me or some shit! So I am NOT talking about it!” he yelled. He then slammed the phone down, breaking it. At least he had spares.

Blitzo huffed and walked back to his room to get changed into some lounge wear, when he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a paw on his shoulder. He looked back… And stared in shock as he saw Loona frowning at him… In a sad way.

“Bl- Dad… Are you okay?” she asked, the faintest hint of concern in her voice. Blitzo stuttered, realizing that if LOONA of all people was worried about him, he wasn’t doing a very good job at hiding his emotions and trauma. He forced a weak little smile.

“Dad’s just fine, Loonie~!” he chirped, before he gently nudged her paw off his shoulder. “I’m just… Gonna take a nap for, maybe the whole weekend, alright? If you hear me screaming in my sleep, just ignore me!” he said, way too cheerfully as he bolted into his room.

Loona showed concern for a split second, before she sighed and went back to looking at her phone. She knew Blitzo was lying, but what could she do, really?

\---

Blitzo tossed and turned in his sleep. He had vivid memories of being fucked to exhaustion, before getting hung up on the trapeze and having all the spotlights shined on him as cum leaked out of his asshole. He had memories of getting tied up and whipped as Fizz had him run around the ring like an animal for his own sick amusement after all the other performers left. He had memories of being forced to take whole juggling clubs up his ass.

He was tormented day in and day out by that fucking robotic whore clown. He would wake up in cold sweats, tears staining his cheeks before he would groan and bury his head under his pillow trying to will himself back to sleep. He didn’t like the dreams, but he didn’t want to be awake, either. He ended up raiding the cabinets for painkillers. Cheap painkillers were passed out like candy in hell, and he made sure to stock up on them so that he had them for times like these.

He shoved a bunch in his mouth, and washed it down with rotten iced coffee. He then went back to sleep. They only made his dreams more vivid, and unfortunately, kept him asleep for longer periods of times, meaning he was trapped.

Blitzo then woke up, and decided to run across town to take his mind off everything.

He headed for Moxxie and Millie’s apartment.

\---

“One moment!” Moxxie said, walking to the door, before being bowled over by Blitzo. He was about to yell at him when Blitzo covered his mouth.

“Can it, Moxx. Where’s Millie?” he asked. “We’re having a threesome whether you want it or not. I can’t deal with life at the moment and need something to relieve my stress.” he flatly explained, dragging Moxxie along with him.

He eventually found Millie, and he proposed the idea to her. She was stunned, but was surprisingly receptive to the idea. However, she had one condition…

“...We’re doing it in the shower. Ya smell like ya slept in a dumpster!” she said. Well, Blitzo HADN’T gotten in the shower ever since he stumbled home the other night…

“Shower sex and a threesome? Man, you two are kinky~” he teased as Moxxie flushed and Millie giggled.

…

In the shower, Millie insisted on washing Blitzo. She was almost motherly, if he was to be honest. He could only sigh as he let her wash him, finding out just how blissful it was. Of course…

“Heh, I wanna do some special “cleaning” down here~” she cooed as she got down and was ready to suck him, when he held a hand in front of her face. “Oh, what’s the matter, Bli-” she said, before yelping as he picked her up and held her upside down. “H-Holy fuck…!” she squeaked as his long tongue suddenly penetrated her pussy and even tickled her cervix.

“You have NO idea how much I’ve wanted to taste you…” Blitzo said as best he could with his tongue buried in her cunt. Moxxie blushed as he saw Millie easily swallow Blitzo, since she was already used to gagging on something massive…

Blitzo then yelped when he felt Moxxie press against his ass. Blitzo looked back with a worried look on his face, making Moxxie pause. For once, he was happy that Moxxie was hesitant for many things.

“S-Sir, may I…?” he asked. “I understand if not…” he then added. He didn’t want to rape Blitzo, after all, even though most imps were used to getting penetrated at a moment’s notice, if truth be told. Hell was rough for them.

Blitzo shakily nodded, and Moxxie fumbled around, grabbing what looked like a bottle of shampoo. Blitzo raised an eyebrow.

“I-It’s not… Shampoo, sir…” Moxxie stammered as he blushed. “W-We just filled it with lube so that we can… Hide it in plain sight.” he explained. Lord, they were fucking in the shower so frequently that they kept lube in it? Blitzo TOTALLY wasn’t jealous or anything…

He then gasped when he felt Moxxie’s lubed up dick finally pop into his ass. God DAMN was he huge… Then his tail wrapped around his again. _What the fuck._

He distracted himself by shoving his tongue as deep as it could go into Millie’s cunt, and her juices shot out and onto his face as the water pelted down on them. Moxxie eventually managed to cum and fill his ass, and Millie’s throat milked his cum out. These two…

When they all untangled from each other, they let the water rain down on them for a few more minutes as they caught their breath. There wasn’t a worry for the water going cold, since this was hell, after all, so they at least could enjoy that.

“So, sir…” Moxxie finally said. “...What does this mean for us…?” he asked. Moxxie at least expected the first threesome to be something that was lead up to, that was treated as something special. Instead… It happened with little fanfare, like something normal. Something that just… Happened.

“It means that we just had a threesome where I sixty-nined your wife while you fucked my ass, Moxx.” Blitzo said flatly. Moxxie slipped on his way out of the shower when he heard that. Millie giggled and helped him up. “Don’t think too hard about it~” he chuckled, before wiping himself off and getting his clothes back on.

“B-But…” Moxxie stuttered.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I should probably go visit a certain creepy bird dick… Had to have some fun before doing THAT chore, you know~?” he said, hoping they both bought that excuse. It was partially the truth, anyways, since he WAS going to go see Stolas to at least explain to him why he wasn’t able to visit him the other night. Had to beg to keep the book, after all.

But if truth be told… He wanted to have sex with them to… Be close to someone. To be welcomed into their dynamic. To be able to feel SOMETHING in his ruined heart. And the way Moxxie wrapped his tail around his again… It made him feel things. Things he’d never admit.

Blitzo then ran into the door to the front of Stolas’ mansion, having been so lost in thought that he didn’t even remember walking the whole way there. He sighed, before banging on it. He then backed up when he could hear the angry stomps of Stella approaching, bolting in just as her fist almost connected with his face.

“FUCKING FILTHY LITTLE IMPS!!! I’M SO FUCKING SICK OF YOU-” she started to scream, before Blitzo shoved her out the door and then locked it. He felt a sick sense of satisfaction when she banged on the door and shrieked bloody murder. She would eventually just go into town to gossip with her other stupid bird friends, anyways.

Blitzo then wander on up to Stolas’ room, where the bird was sprawled out on the bed in a pose, his robe just barely covering his slimy bird dick.

“Oh, Blitzy, have you come to finally beg for your book, or-” he started, before getting caught completely off guard with a kick to the beak.

“Shut the FUCK up!” Blitzo growled. Stolas was just more in shock, than anything, as he slowly sat up. “Look, I said that I wouldn’t have anyone playing as therapist to me, but when my BUSINESS is on the line, I can’t stay fucking silent anymore! I NEED to talk to someone about this before it eats away anymore at me!!!” he said, tears finally flowing down his cheeks. As much as he hated to admit it, he would always let his more vulnerable emotions show with Stolas. Perhaps it was some subconscious reaction as an imp, since Stolas was a royal who protected him and at least made him feel good during sex.

“B-Blitzy… What’s wrong?” he softly said, letting Blitzo flop in his lap, huffing as he covered his face and started to hiccup.

“L-Look, that fucking trip to Loo-loo Land brought up some… Bad memories, okay?” he sighed. “I was… People used to do terrible, terrible things to me there… J-Just take my word for it, okay?” he said.

“Oh… Oh Blitzo…” Stolas said, turning serious and remorseful for once in his presence. “I… I should have known… I shouldn’t have forced you to come… Look, you can have the book back, okay? Just let me know when you feel comfortable enough to do this, alright?” he said, leaning over the bed and grabbing the book from underneath it. Blitzo snatched the book instinctively, before looking at him in disbelief.

“...What’s the catch. Nobody tells an imp they can go “free” and just leave it at that.” Blitzo bluntly said. Stolas sighed and just pat him on the head, taking care to avoid his horns.

“Poor thing… I keep forgetting that you imps are just… Used to this.” he said. “Just leave and go back to your home, okay?” he said, gently shooing him off the bed.

Blitzo walked out of the house in disbelief, not even paying any mind to Stella, who was currently slammed behind the door after he swung it open, twitching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do plan on writing more, don't worry!
> 
> And there was going to be more at the end, but honestly it was shoehorned as FUCK and I was already pretty cruel to poor Blitzo this chapter, so I ended it on a happy(?) note.
> 
> I forgot how fun it is to write for this show, I can go nuts with my attempts at humor~


End file.
